


Valentine's Sweets

by bonebagroyalty



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebagroyalty/pseuds/bonebagroyalty
Summary: I barely remember writing this I made it so long ago. This is a female reader x male Crona exert from my all time "famous" fanfiction. I'm still dreadful at writing this sort of stuff but It still. Valentine's day themed is a yes I think. I hope you like.





	Valentine's Sweets

Cynthia knocked on your bedroom door. It was getting late and you were just sitting there sketching and doodling song lyrics in your book.  
"Come in," you said. Cynthia entered with a smirk on her face. You put down what you were doing knowing what this was going to be about. She jumped on the bed and the springs shook violently.  
"Sooo you know what tomorrow is!?" She said very loudly.  
"Yeah...." You replied irritated. Tomorrow was the almighty Valentine's Day. The day you hated most out of the year.  
"So you know what that means?" She added.  
"Noooo...."  
She sort of booped your nose.  
"Silly we got ourselves boyfriends this time around! It's time to enjoy the hell out today! And it's on a Friday!" She practically shouted your ears off. You had nearly forgotten the customs of Valentine's Day. You suddenly felt slightly happy for once.  
"I'm technically not supposed to tell you this but Maka dropped the hint Crona's planning something for you!" She said spilling the beans. She always did that. Her and her motor mouth. You got every existed.  
"What about... About you?" You said pausing due to your excitement.  
"Oh Black*Star and I are going to have a wicked time. We planned it together. You know us loud mouthed stars can't keep secrets," she said still at a ridiculous volume. She was picking up his habits witch really bugged you.  
"Ok..." You said though you didn't really care.  
"Not just ok. We gotta fix you up so you look nice tomorrow!" She said. That's when you realized she had redid her hair and painted her nails.  
"I-I don't think that's-"  
"Oh come on at least let's paint your nails!" She cut you off. You were not thrilled with Cynthia bullying her way though you like this.  
[The next day after school let out]  
Before you could even catch up with Crona, Cynthia grabbed your arm and dragged you home.  
"W-where? What?" You asked confused.  
"It's part of the plan. I'm supposed to get you all dolled up for your date, Maka's idea, don't look at me like that!" She said as you walked into your apartment.  
"Is...Isn't this fine?" You asked looking at your old jeans and t-shirt. Cynthia looked at you as though you had eight heads. She sat you down in the bed and began to rummage through your closet. You looked at her with a slight frown. She threw a cute looking red dress on the bed that you had forgotten you had. It was sateen and had black lace at the hem and on the bottom of the poofy sleeves and the front was cut low. Why did you even have this? After fighting Cynthia a she got you into the dress she got herself dolled up in a cute blue dress that matched her hair. She proceeded to walk you to your date witch was outside the coffee shop.  
You saw Crona waiting for you. He had a white suit on and was holding three roses, on red, one pink and one black. Cynthia seemed to have disappeared as you walked toward Crona. He was quite cute.  
"H-hello...._-(y/n)..... Happy valentines d-day..." He said nervously handing you the flowers. You carefully grabbed the paper around the roses. Crona was quite fond of the flowers himself. You smelt them. The sweet aroma made you smile.  
"T-thank you Crona," you said happily. He held the door for you as you walked into the coffee shop and bought you a warm drink being gentlemanly as all get out. It was incredibly cute you thought as you stared at him as he took a sip from his black coffee.  
"So happy v-valentine's day," you said trying to think of something interesting to say. In the end you both sort of just looked at each other sweetly over your drinks.  
After the coffee shop Crona and you tried to take a walk in the park but it was getting freezing.  
"S-so is there anything you w-would like to do (y/n)?" Crona asked slightly shivering.  
"I c-can't really think of anything. Why don't we head home and just...hang out?" You asked him. Suddenly to your dismay Ragnarock made his debut.  
"You two stuttering fucks going to do anything interesting or am I going to just deal with this stupid preschool level date!?" His voice shook your head.  
"Are you s-saying you CANT DEAL WITH THIS?" You said to him with a nasty look of triumph. You could tell you bothered him greatly.  
"Ragnarock please..." Crona began. They exchanged some worlds you couldn't quite her. With a smug expression, Ragnarock went away.  
"Sorry..." Crona replayed flustered as his cheeks turned slightly black with blush.  
You two huddled for warmth as you headed back to the DWMA. Snow began to fall from the sky. You watched as light flakes landed on Crona's pale pink eyelashes. Framing those lavendery, heather grey eyes of his. You finally arrived at the front doors of the school. The stares warmed you up a bit but not the same way as entering the heated school. You both walked to his room holding hands. You were still cold. This blasted dress was going to cause you to catch hypothermia. Finally you got to Crona's room.  
"Are...are you chilly (y/n)?" He asked noticing you were still shivering. He opening his drawer full of pajamas.  
"Yeah...." At that a soft pile of black clothing fell on your lap. Crona had given you the spare change of winter pajamas he kept for you when you visited, "just in case". You were spending the night there as it was. Cynthia wanted the apartment to herself and Black*Star. You didn't protest. Crona changed in the bathroom and waited for you to be done. You laughed a bit. You were now dressed identically in a long loose black shirt and baggy sweatpants, though Crona's were a bit more fitted to him seeing as they were his clothing. Crona brought you a warm washcloth.  
"Why d-don't you wipe that stuff off s-so I can see the beautiful (y/n) underneath?" He said with a blush handing it to you. You took it smiling. It felt so good to wipe off that plastic face Cynthia had caked on to you. Crona took it back when you finished.  
He placed a soft kiss on your cheek. With a smile you kissed him back on the lips. You expected him to pull away but he moved closed and placed his slender hands on you face, holding it to his. You were the one to pull away. Your eyes looking deeply into each other's. Crona laid you down on the bed and gave you another kiss.  
"C-Crona?" You asked. He never acted quite like this. He was usually so much shyer than this.  
"I-I'll... I'll stop now if you want...." He said almost afraid to upset you in any way. His eyes flickered light blue for a moment. You didn't know where this would go but you sort of wanted it to continue.  
"N-no..... Go on Crona..." You said quietly. He put himself as close to you as possible without actually putting his weight in to you. He kissed you deeply. His lips seemed so sweet, soft and warm. You felt Crona's thin and soft hands move to your thighs and slide up to your hips. His knees were between your legs. His hands traced up your sides until they were by your shoulders once more. The only time you broke apart was for air. Crona lifted himself a bit so as to look at you. His face was flustered looking.  
"C-c-can we.... I-I mean... I mean can I....um...c-can..." Crona was having a hard time finding his words.  
"What?" You asked him softly pulling him closer to you. You felt two cool, thin, hands slip up your shirt slightly but stopping quickly as Crona began again.  
"C-can I?" He asked again. He gave a strange nod toward your body. You finally understood.  
"Yes" You began to blush as well. Crona slowly grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it up. You lifted your arms, allowing him to completely remove your shirt. You felt odd and self-conches, Crona had never seen you like this. He looked at your chest blushing deeply. You felt bad slightly. Was it because of the little whimsical black cats (or whatever animal you please) all over your bra.  
"Crona?" You asked nearly whispering. His eyes shifted to your face with a look of an apology.  
"Should...s-should I s-stop?" He asked once more. You sort of thought to the hell with it and replayed.  
"No..." His eyes flashed blue once more. Then you took one of his hands and placed it on your own breast. You blushed a bit. Crona got the hint and got a bit closer once more. He squeezed you very lightly. It felt strange but good. He moved his other hand to your chest as he kissed your neck. You let out a shaky sigh. You felt so strange but good, like a tingly warm good. Crona traced down your torso lightly with his pink lips. He rested his head on your stomach. Your hands reached for the hem if his shirt. He easily allowed you to remove it from his body. He hung above you again and you marveled at his porcelain skin. He was ever so skinny. Yet despite the fact you could see his ribs he was very muscular and well built. You placed your hands in his chest. He was warm for a change. His usually shy face was heavy with what you thought was lust. He kissed your neck again this time wrapping his hands behind your back. His slender fingers searching for the clasp if your bra. You lifted your body up a bit to allow him to remove it. He threw your bra on the floor next to the bed. You blushed deeper now than ever before as he moved to look. Never had anyone seen you like this but you allowed it for Crona. The look of awe on his face seemed so adorable but it changed quickly. He planted his lips right in between your breasts. He placed his nimble hands on them and gave them a soft squeeze. You closed your eyes and moaned a bit louder. You felt a warm sensation inside your torso and below your stomach trembled almost excitedly. Crona moved his mouth down your body once more. This time you felt something warm and wet just below your navel. Crona slowly liked you all the way back up to your mouth. You gave a shudder as your mouths met again. Suddenly you flipped him over so that you were on top of him. Your naked bodies touched together as you rested yourself on top of him. His skin felt nice and soft on yours. Crona was strong enough and big enough to comfortably support your wait. He placed his hands on the small of your back and you continued to kiss. You pushed your tongue into Crona's shy mouth. He made a slight muffled sound. You let your hands slide down to his immaculate hips. They were wider than yours even in comparison to body size. You gripped the hem of his pants and began to pull them down, but slowly almost waiting for his approval. He allowed you to remove them and assisted. You threw them somewhere on the floor and you moved your hands to the insides of his strong thighs. This time he gave a slight moan, you moved your hands up over his black boxers until you had your hands on his groin. You gave him a good feel. To almost your delight Crona let out a moan that practically vibrated your skull. Then as suddenly as you did, Crona flipped you over and was atop you once more. His hands moved down from your chest and to your pants. Without even hesitating Crona removed them with ease. You were so warm the draft came as a surprise. You wrapped your legs around the thin waste of Crona, pulling him closer to you. You felt his soft lips on your torso again. Eyes shut you felt him trace to your neck again. Another shaky sigh escaped you. You felt thin fingers in your panties. Crona's mouth slid down you again but this time he moved past your stomach. The moment he got to your panties he began to slide them down. He let out a strange sound as he slid all the way down. His face directly between your legs. Your stomach squirmed with a delightful feeling. You let out a yelp as you felt something wet and hot penetrate the existed walls of your vagina. Your hands griped the back for Crona's head. You squirmed with delight letting out embarrassingly loud moans as he mouthed your southern regions. His mouth was both genteel yet strong. You gripped his head tightly as you gave a very loud moaning sigh and you felt yourself release. You took a second to regain your head. Crona lifted himself a little and like do his lips.   
"Sweet...." he muttered to himself. Your turn. As soon as Crona sat up you flipped on top of him again. You pulled his boxers lower and lower slowly until they were somewhere on the floor. You haven't done this before but you had an idea from living with Cynthia. You gripped his slowly growing manhood. He was impressive to say the least. He let out soft groan the moment you gripped him. You hesitantly placed his cock in you mouth. He let out an impressively loud moan. You began to take more into your mouth, gently bobbing your head up and down. You felt pleased as his moans grew louder and more sporadic. He placed his hands on the back if your head pulling your hair a little. It didn't hurt and it seemed he was holding on trying not to cum. It was difficult to keep all of him in you mouth.   
"Oh...y-yeaa..ahh....err" Crona's voice was hot and heavy as he released in you mouth. It was hot and salty. You lifted up a little and swallowed as much of it as you could. You wiped the bit that came out of your mouth the back of your hand as Crona regained his composure. He pulled you back underneath him, his breath still heavy. "You're really good at this," he said barely audibly in your ear. His eyes were that icy blue and heavy with lust still. He kissed your neck again as you gave the same reaction causing him to smile. "You're truly exquisite," he said as he trailed kisses over your chest and breasts. The more he did the more you wanted. You grew anxious again. You wrapped you legs around him again and uncontrollably bucked your hips.   
"You want more?" He asked heavily.   
"Please," you asked as though you were dying for it. His lips trailed to your left breast. You moaned a little as his wet and gentle mouth caused you insides to turn again. He placed his hand on your other breast and gently massaged it. Your breathing began to grow sporadic with anticipation once more. Then without warning you felt a long and slender finger slip into your womanhood. You let out a groan. You wanted more. A second finger slid in.  
"C-Crona please! I c-c-can't stand t-to be teased any longer!" You begged as you buckled your hips uncontrollably. Crona smirked a little has he lifted his face up and licked his fingers.   
"I'm sorry. Something as sweet as you should not be kept waiting," his voice was clear and a little insane. He was lost in this dream undoubtedly. He positioned himself accordingly, grabbing ahold of your quaking thighs. Without warning he pushed himself in. It hurt a bit but no less it was satisfying. You buckled your hips nearly the same time as he did sending him deeper casing the both if you to let out gasping moans. It hurt the further he went but you wanted more. He pushed himself all the way in causing the both of you to moan even louder. You could feel his throbbing cock inside of you and it was eroDICK. You began to grind your hips together.   
"Mmmm....ah...ah... More...." you moaned softly. Crona picked up the pace. The bed creaking violently. You both were practically yelling and breathing. Trying to speak but nothing could come out other than each other names.   
"Ahh.... (Y/N)! Errg. Ahhhh.... uhh... I'm.....ahhh.. going to...." Crona was reaching his climax. He released inside of you, his hot cum causing you to do the same.   
"AHHH CRONA!"   
Your voices echoed in his cement walled room. Crona's eyes had turned nearly white. Heavy breathe and cool sweat filled the room now. Crona pulled out, his body still suspended over you're. His ribs and abs breathing heavily. His eyes began to go back to lavender. You began to catch your breath again. "T-that was...ahh... That was a-amazing," you managed to say. He placed a small kiss on you lips and layer down as to let you use him has a pillow. He tossed im the covers over the both of you.   
"T-thank you..." he said. He kissed the top of your head. "Happy valentines day.... I-i.... l-love you," he said softly to you.   
"I love you too, Crona," you said snugging up to him. His body still warm as you. You stuck to him a bit but his body was comforting. You felt satisfied and pleasant. What a perfect valentine present. Crona let out a content hum that reverberated in your ears. He wrapped his arms around you. He caressed your hair tenderly and you closed your eyes in relaxation. You had never felt better than this moment.


End file.
